Wheel of Lemons
by Cataru
Summary: Wheel of Lemons! The game in which we spin the wheel to see which series/fandom gets a lemon each chapter! Request rules inside. Genres will come up once we Get stories up, but I think the best to begin would be Romance. Also, any story is subject to critique and even rewriting.
1. Chapter 1

Wheel of Lemons, turn turn turn; tell me the fanbase I should burn!

*rolls the MLP spot*

Ah jeez…

* * *

Well, Welcome to wheel of lemons, where I set a randomizer to decide which fandom to write a lemon about next, and to be honest. The intro wasn't kidding, I rolled 7 out of 20 times (which I do in sets of 10, and repeat until a majority comes out.)

Also, you can send me Series' to put on the wheel. Though there are Rules:

Rule 1: I have the right to say no to something completely.

Rule 2: I'll only use things I actually know about

Rule 3: You can request specific things for series/fandoms in terms of story bases, though I have things I refuse to do, (like vore, gore, cannabalism, "watersports" etc.)

Rule 4: I will not do the same series/fandom twice in a row.

* * *

So Yeah, with rules out of the way, Tell me what you think and the next chapter will be… Welp, here goes my internet credibility…

The wheel has spoken, the next chapter is an MLP Lemon.

Bye bye internet credibility, it was nice knowing you.

So send your recommendations as to how to tackle this first one.


	2. Anatomy lesson: Advanced Study

The First story in Wheel of Lemons. WARNING: IT IS VERY LONG AND HAS A LOT OF ROMANCE PART IN IT, IT ALSO HAS BACKSTORY I WILL SOMEDAY WRITE. This is also noncanotical to Brakonian Chronicles… for now at least.

Cataru rarely boasted, but when he did it was about his iron will. He could resist the power of a mind flayer and be fine, he could stand up to a dragon without fear, and he was all but immune to magical mind altering by even relatively powerful wizards and sorcerers. He rarely got cocky about anything, but his will and fortitude were something of pride.

It led him to make one mistake.

Cataru was in Equestria with his friends in his form of Lightning Flash. They were talking to him about their adventures when he got cocky.

"I stared that mind flayer in the eye just to show it that its hypnotism was worthless before I took it down. Hell, I'd say with my willpower that I wouldn't react to anything I didn't want to react to."

Rainbow giggled, "Oh yeah? Prove it."

There was a collective "ohh" between the rest of the group, as the first time Cataru ever boasted to them was being called out by Rainbow Dash. Cataru realized quickly what he did, but decided to stay to his word since he said it. He was not the kind to say no to a challenge, especially when SHE was the accuser.

"Fine" Cataru began, "What are the terms?" He said with a sly smile.

She began, "Simple, I try to break your concentration and get some sort of mental or physical reaction out of you."

He thought a short time about it, he was nervous what she defined as reaction, but he was already in and there was no turning back. "Deal" and that sealed his fate, because he had no idea what was going to happen.

The group of 7 went into a field, far enough away from the town to not bother anyone, and Twi decided to relay the rules that Flash had made.

"you have as long as you want to try and you can stop at any time." She read. "The only other rule in here was written by Rainbow Dash, and it says Flash cannot purposely move from his spot once it starts, close your eyes, or look away unless told"

"Well, let's not waste daylight and start." Flash said, taking a deep breath and focusing on mentally deflecting whatever she was going to throw at him.

* * *

She began simply, trying to scare him. She failed every time to stir him. She tried getting him to laugh, and even got Pinkie to help with that. Nothing.

"Psh, is that all you've got? This is going to be easy". Cataru began, "Face it, you've tried every trick in the book! You've lost!"

She began to giggle. And giggle more, and more. "Oh, I've just begun. I didn't want to do this, but I know the one thing that will break you."

The creepy silence was broken when she dropped something.

"Oh, I dropped my contact, let me get it." She said. Bending the front half of her body down.

Though in two different places, Flash and Twilight both thought the same thing, "but she doesn't wear… oh Celestia no…"

Once Flash realized it, his focus went down for less than a second until he got it back, but it was too late, he saw it. She had pulled out what could be considered her ace in the hole, or at least the greatest challenge for him. He thought this kind of prank would end with the horn thing, but he was wrong.

He ended up having to stare directly at her plot.

He went over the rules of this personal game of theirs, He couldn't move, and he couldn't look away or close his eyes unless told to.

"Buck" he thought to himself, "I have no way out…"

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain trickster/rival flew above. Noticing it and quickly figuring out what was happening and how to Capitalize on it.

"Hey! Why not get a closer look?" She Yelled; Hitting Lightning in the back of the head with her hoof.

"AGH!" Flash almost yipped as his head was forced directly into Rainbow's Plot. Rainbow yipped as well from the sudden sensation before seeing the perpetrator, Lightning Dust, fly up and laugh.

Flash's will over his body melted at the loss of concentration; wings popping up with a "pomf" noise.

At the same time, the forceful contact caused Rainbow's wings to pop as well.

"Gods damn it" Flash said.

"Celestia Damn it" Rainbow said. "I hate you Lightning Dust." Lightning dust seemed not to care as she continued to laugh at them.

Flash had already moved back, but something was wrong for him, he made his second mistake as he licked his lips lightly in response to the slightly sweet smell he had his Equine form's snout surrounded in. He could finally figure out what happened and began to giggle a little at the whole thing.

"I guess you're little 'plot' backfired" He said, putting emphasis on the word "plot" for wordplay. "Let's call that a draw and give that Lightning Dust character a stern talking to."

She was already gone when they turned towards her direction.

"Well then…" Rainbow began, "I guess we should go back to our normal routines then. No need to argue over who won that, hehe."

Cataru just nodded in agreement, his blush already showing bright through his red fur, and they all went their separate ways

* * *

Some Time Later…

Rainbow felt a strange need to apologize. She didn't understand exactly why, but something told her it would be right. So she went to the home that Flas was always allowed to stay in when he visited Ponyville.

She knocked on the door, seeing he accidently left it unlocked. She went in silently, listening around. She only heard a brushing sound from the upper room.

She went up the stairs quietly and opened the door, seeing that Flash seemed to be brushing his tongue with a rough brush. It was a weird sight.

"Um, hello?" Dashie said into the room, which got a surprised gasp from Flash.

"Oh! Hi Dash! When did… You get here?" He said with an obviously forced grin.

Rainbow Dash looked at his horrible attempt to hide that something was wrong. "Well, I came to apologize for earlier, I never knew that would happen. I know I really embarrassed you, and you're too nice to deserve that kind of treatment. I'm sorry…" She looked at the floor whilst saying it.

Flash looked at her, surprised at the level of humility she had. "It's fine Dashie. You never knew that any of that would happen. You don't deserve to feel bad. It's ok."

Rainbow was resisting to ask, and Flash could feel it.

"You want to know why I was brushing my tongue before, don't you."

She Jumped at his ability to discern what people were thinking. "Y-y-yes. I was curious."

"Well, it had to do with earlier." He showed her that his wings were still abnormal, "Since we… 'Touched', I've had a weird taste in my mouth, it hasn't gone away for hours."

"A taste? Like what?" Rainbow asked

"Like… a sweet taste, almost fruity, but off from it somehow"

"hmm, I'll be back in a second!" Dashie flew through the window and came back exactly 10 seconds later with a small red envelope. "Like these?"

Flash read the package and tried one of the small candies, "Yes, like these…" He read the package carefully as to not mispronounce it "Skittles… Kind of like those."

Dashie blushed, she heard the rumors that she tasted like skittles, but never knew if they were true. "I'm sorry, that's probably my fault then, and I can't help that much…"

Flash began to frown at her statement until he felt her lips lightly press on his cheek.

"but I can help you get rid of the tension it's causing" Dash said in a almost Seductive voice while having her eyes half closed in an equally seductive way.

"Um… is this Okay?" Cataru asked, "I've always thought that you only do something like this with your true love… Not to say I don't like you, but…" He was sweating bullets and was nervous "do you like me?"

Dashie just looked him in the eye and said "Yes. Why do you think I teased you so much? I wanted you to make the first move…" She suddenly stopped and said, "I almost forgot something! Umm, You meet me at…" She pulled out a map. "HERE!" She put a big red X on the map. "Be there in 5 minutes Flash, Sorry if I got you excited for nothing."

"It's fine" He said, he still had to get used to it.

Rainbow Flew off with a purpose, and Flash Tossed on a cloak and headed towards the marked place on the map with Spellsword's wings, since his Alicorn wings were out of commission still.

"She better have had a good reason for this…" Flash said, he didn't want to seem greedy, but he didn't want this to be another trick to tease him more.

* * *

He got there an about 4 minutes and 30 seconds, he found his way to the specific spot by Rainbow's rainbow trail, and was rather shocked.

It was almost an small house made from clouds. It was quite ornate for its material, and you'd be surprised that it was built in 5 minutes, but that was rainbow dash for you.

The front faced the west, and there seemed to be a risen cloud area in the "yard" of it. Though Rainbow Dash was no where to be found, he sat in the front yard when he saw her coming back with a basket.

She met him right in that yard looking at a mechanical stopwatch, "haha! 5 minutes flat! Not bad for all of the things I did." She said to herself, "Oh, Hi Flash! I see you made it! What do you think?"

"It's beautiful" He said, looking at the craftsmanship on the house, even though it was made of clouds. "How did you make it so quickly?"

"It's my house, I rearranged and reshaped it to be more… Aesthetically pleasing. I also turned it west to see the sunset together"

"Oh, yeah. I never really thought you could do that… but it's wonderful." Flash said. Astonished at all of the work.

"We may not be able to marry or anything if we wanted to go that far ever, but that doesn't mean we can't make things romantic. I'll be honest if you will. I do like you." Rainbow Dash said, "I never could really admit it. Do you like me?"

"Y-y-y-I think I do…" Flash said, "I'm sorry if I sound uncertain, but I don't want to say it because… Well… I'm technically a human in my natural form, and you're a pony. And I'm Brakonian Royalty, I don't want to say yes and upset you by being unable to actually return to you and be with you for a lifetime, or any long period of time, but at the same time I don't want to say no because that's a lie. I guess I do like you…"

"Well" Dashie began before kissing his cheek, "We can still enjoy each other's company."

"Yes… We can…" Flash said. Beginning to loosen up towards her kissed her back.

Dashie walked past, putting the basket in the cloud house.

"Well, How do you want to start?" Flash asked, "I'll admit I haven't been on a 'date' before."

"Really? With your looks and personality? I would think you'd be considered a hunk by every mare, or woman as human females are called, you see!" Dashie said in a smiley happy tone.

Flash Gave an honest response "Well, I never really gave time to girls, I was always trying to learn things, I was so caught up in preparing for my eventual journey that I didn't really socialize."

"Well then, I'll help you through then" Dashie responded back to him. "Let's start by talking, I think that we may need to know each other even better."

"Ok then, what's your favorite pastime?" Flash asked

Dash thought for a second, "Probably flying, I like flying. What's your favorite pastime?"

"Well, I have a few different ones. There's the blade training, which can be a good stress relief, just hitting a target with a sword can relieve stress, but I think my favorite thing to see nature. Looking at its beauty from the forests and trees to a sunset and starry sky." Flash said, "The night sky in Equestria is even more beautiful when you know it was hand crafted… Or hoof crafted… or whatever your equivalent phrase is." He added.

Rainbow asked a question next. "What are your biggest hopes and dreams?"

"hmm… I think I'd have to say two things here too. I want to make Brakonia a safe, prosperous, and good place. And I want to Avenge my Family members." Flash said.

"What Happened?" Rainbow asked.

He looked at her, "My parents were killed by chaos cultists, and my Grandfather was killed in battle by Xnaurl Bloodstorm, a bloodthirsty orcish captain." There was silence for a few seconds, "What's your biggest hope?"

"Easy, To join the Wonderbolts!" Rainbow Proudly said.

Flash giggled "How did I not guess?"

* * *

After 5 minutes of talking they began to get more personal.

"If you could choose anything to make love on, what would it be?"

Flash was surprised by the question, and thought a good bit. "Not to sound biased towards you, but feeling these clouds, I think something like this, too bad I could only as a pony. You?"

"Mine's a bit dangerous, but Midair. That'd be fun." Dashie said after some thought.

Soon, the sun began to set, and they had crafted some of the cloud into a table to have a meal on.

"This is exactly what I meant by taking in nature." Flash said, seeing the sunset. "It's like nature's beauty personified."

Dash Looked too, "Yeah, it is."

She put her hoof on his, like how humans would hold hands.

"Looking into the heart of the sun, you see the core of your heart" Flash said

"Huh?" Dash Said.

"Oh, it's an old Brakonian proverb" Flash said.

* * *

(lemon starting here)

Soon the sun went down and the duo went inside of the cloud house, which had a large bed in the back.

"Are you sure you want to do this Dashie?" Cataru said nervously.

Rather than a verbal response, she pushed him onto the bed with a kiss. Their bodies hit the bed and they embraced. Flash was a bit nervous, but wasn't going to give Dashie all of the dominance; they sort of wrestled on the cloud bed as they kissed, tongues dancing in each other's mouths, Feeling every detail inside and snaking around each other to try to get control. They lightly moaned into each other's mouths getting used to the new sensation.

Cataru Felt a strange electricity in his nerves from their bodies being so close together. Feeling her body heat and the fur this form had brushing against hers. It was just indescribable; and he could tell she felt a similar feeling.

The eventually broke apart, a string of saliva between them.

"That was amazing" Flash said.

Rainbow had a devilish grin on, "and that's only the beginning"

Flash looked at her, slightly nervous at said grin. She tossed him back and kissed him on the neck, making his wings stand on end. She played around with his wings to make sure they weren't the only thing on him that was hard.

"Nice, that worked well." She said smiling at her handiwork.

Flash's length stood at attention. It was darker than the rest of him, and didn't have fur. Flash was surprised at it because even he hadn't seen what it looked like. It had a ring in the middle and a different shape from a human. Just seeing it made him blush.

Dash Licked her lips lightly before moving close to it.

"This is going to be fun." She said before giving it a tentative lick.

Electricity shot through his nerves with the sensation, it was a brand new and complete pleasure that was like the kiss tenfold. She continued to lick it softly, moving in circles. Flash had to exercise his will not to gasp or make a sound.

'Don't moan, whatever you do, don't bucking moan for her. Her ego's big enough' Flash thought.

'He's trying so hard not to make a sound. Every muscle in his body is tensed up. That won't do. I'll just have to make him relax.' Dash thought before dropping her head and mouth over his length, completely surrounding it.

"AGH!" Flash let out a cry at the sudden sensation, and he could tell that Rainbow was smiling inside.

She began to move up and down, bobbing her head and moving her tongue along it in her mouth. Doing different things to change the sensation. She also took in his taste, the simple, slightly salty flavor of his skin as she pleased him.

Flash was making gibberish noises from the sheer pleasure. His mind couldn't process it. "g-g-gods damn you and your skill!" He yelled, angry that he couldn't keep himself together. He moaned lightly but uncontrollably as she used everything she could think of to make it better, she moved differently, staying near the top and focusing on the head and them making s quick motion down. She hummed lightly on and off to increase pleasure. She took him deep in her mouth and throat for short times, but not often because she needed to breathe.

Flash felt near his limit, "ahhhh, I-I'm close…" He said, panting. He had given up on self control a long time before, though he was trying to make it last as long as possible, he resisted the urge to let go.

Like a pressure vessel, he kept getting closer and closer to bursting. His horn glowed as he tried to use magic to keep just far enough away, he didn't want this to end.

But finally, he could take no more. AGH! I'M…" but he couldn't finish his sentence as he released into Rainbow's Mouth and throat, his words dissolved into moans as she tried to milk him dry.

She tasted his salty seed, she was surprised at how much there was, there was a lot. As if a lifetime of tension was released in that moment.

* * *

Flash twitched lightly in afterglow. He couldn't put into words how amazing it felt, and though he wouldn't admit it, how arousing it was to see her swallowing his seed.

"I-I-I-I want… to return… the favor… but that took… everything… out of me…" He said between pants "That… Was…. Amazing..." He looked into her eyes above him, but was almost terrified to see a devilish grin on her face. She left the room and came back with the basket from before, pulling out a bottle of green liquid.

"Drink this, it's a stamina potion that Zecora made. It'll give you back your energy." Rainbow said, gesturing with the glass bottle.

Flash encased it in his magic, the red aura glowing around it as he removed the cork and drank it. it was bitter, but he felt his strength coming back.

Rainbow was blushing a bit in the wake of the past action

"Ah, thanks." he said. Feeling himself able to move easier. He then grinned a devilish grin. "I see your blush."

Hearing that made her blush more, but she tried to hide it. "What!? I'm not blushing!" She said.

"I can see it clear as day, and you're a terrible liar." Flash said with a bigger grin. He leaned in towards her ear, whispering "You liked it, didn't you?"

Her face was now completely red, and her wings twitching. Neither had noticed how they were completely upright and nearly immobile. "Ok, you got me, yes, I did enjoy it. Does that make me a slut?"

Flash was taken aback at her use of language. "No, It doesn't. and even if it did…" He leaned into her ear again, playfully saying, "That would only mean you were MY slut, not A slut."

"hehe, I guess it's a lot better when you look at it like that." Dashie giggled at the comparison. "I guess I shouldn't be embarrassed if the colt I'm with is as awesome as you."

"Now it's my turn to please you." Flash said. "Lie belly up on the bed."

"Ooh, you're being so dominant now, though you're the one who yelled 'gods damn you and your skill!' like 5 minutes ago." She said, making fun of his words and laughing. "I'll do it anyway though."

* * *

She laid on the bed; legs spread, and he saw her plot the second time today, but this time, it was a good thing.

He looked at it, her round flanks having hidden her sex. It was surprisingly human-like. With full, currently puffed labia and engorged clitoris. He knew as much to follow his partner's example to try to see what worked.

She watched him look at it, blushing. Trying to figure out what to do next… She saw he seemed surprised, nervous, and strangely enthralled by it

"sooooo, you gonna do anything? Not trying to rush you of course, but…" She said nervously.

Flash was sent out of his trance. "sorry, I just hadn't seen something like this before. I've read books and seen anatomical diagrams, but they pale in comparison to the real thing. It's… like a flower, no wonder flower is a euphemism for it."

"Thanks, but to be blunt I'm not gonna get off from you complimenting it." Dash said with a sigh.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Flash said as he poked it with his snout, "just warming it up a bit"

She gave a tiny noise with the pokes and her wings began to expand again, and her flower began to get wet and release its honey.

He surrounded her sex with magical energy to spread the lips apart, "tell me if I'm doing something right" and he just went in. He gave the pink inner walls a lick in a circle to begin, listening to the small yips coming from her mouth as he did so. He went up and kissed her clitoris, he moved in her with grace, snaking his tongue in and out of her skillfully with surprising deftness.

She remembered the times he had defended her from a blade, and it only seemed to turn her on more, imagining her lover fighting an imaginary adversary above her head, each movement of his tongue a strike or dodge, and he was as deft with his tongue as he was with his blade to boot. Each movement driving her closer to her climax, and closer to the end of the imaginary battle going on in her head.

Flash was just enjoying it, listening to the primal approval he received when he did something just right, tasting her fruity juices, and feeling her tight walls on his tongue contract and relax.

"Ah… ah ah ah ah ah… I'm close…" Rainbow said, tongue lolled out to the side as Flash continued his work.

Flash said no words but just enjoyed his partner's moans as he sucked on her clit. He was also loving her fruity taste and scent, drinking her up, feeling her pushing his head in closer to her.

"OH CELESTIA YES!" She Yelled as she had her own release, shoving his face into her hot, wet slit. He had his face covered in her juices and had swallowed more happily.

* * *

She twitched in afterglow, and Flash got up to lay next to her, to take in the sight of her in the throes of ecstasy. He kissed her lightly, letting her taste her own juices from on his face, which surprisingly to both only turned her on more.

"I'll let you rest a bit." Flash said, about to leave the room.

"Ok… there's… another… bottle… in… thebasket…" She said, seeming to force the words from her mouth. "Give it to me…"

He did as he was commanded; getting the second bottle of green liquid from the basket and helping her drink it. "I'm still letting you rest, you just lay there while I go to wash my face. I don't want this stuff getting stuck in my fur and smelling like Rainbow Dash juice."

He left her in the room to rest for a time, probably a good 10 to 20 minutes when he came back to see she had recovered her strength completely, though sadly her ego came back with it.

"What took ya so long?" She Asked.

"I didn't want to wake you." Flash said simply, "Do you understand that to get this much of your energy back it took 20 minutes?"

"IT'S BEEN 20 MINUTES!?" Dashie said in shock. "I'm sorry… Were you just waiting for me?"

"Pretty much, I washed up and gave myself a little tour of your abode." Flash replied.

"Well, I'm up and ready now." Dashie said, Seemingly nervous.

Flash noticed it immediately, "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just that it's my first time…" Rainbow responded, getting very quiet near the end of the sentence so Flash Couldn't hear.

"Huh?"

"it's my first time…" she said, same as before

"I still can't hear you..." Flash replied again

"IT'S MY FIRST TIME! CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW!?" She almost yelled bashfully at him.

"Whoa! You don't have to yell. I just wanted to know, but with that in mind, are you sure you don't want to stop here? I mean, I can give you any amount of time you want to make a decision." Flash said, stroking her back to comfort her.

"No, It's fine, in my whole life, you're really the only colt I'd want to give it to. I mean, I know like 3 other guys. One is the baby dragon Spike, which, he's a baby dragon, but even if I wanted him he's going for Rarity. Big Mac is too Quiet and clingy seeming, like he'd try to hold me down at every turn to keep my safe. There would be Shining, but one I'm not into him and two he's married, but you; You're kind, and strong, and competitive and loyal and brave, you're just generally awesome." She said with a 'teehee'. "On top of that you're one of the few colts, or ponies in general, I know that doesn't spread the rumor about me being a lesbian."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Different body or not, this has been my first sexual experience, ever." Flash said, trying to keep light and hide his blush at the same time, "It's also nice to know you think so highly of me, we may have clashed at first, but I admire your drive and loyalty. Your determination and your ability to be so brave yourself."

"Thanks!" She said, becoming more mellow again.

They sat there for a minute, not sure exactly sure what to do next.

"Sooooo, you wanna make the first move?" Flash said

"I guess I can." Rainbow Dash said before moving towards the basket and removing the packaging tissue to reveal a strange looking cardboard box. She opened it up to reveal a small packet with something inside, she walked back over holding the packet in her mouth and pinned him to the bed before stopping.

"You know what? Let's move somewhere even better, Follow Me!" and she was off with a rainbow trail, the packet still somehow in her mouth.

'Ugh, she's always about secrets, isn't she.' Flash thought before taking to the air, high above the clouds until he saw a large cloud with his favorite blue Pegasus on it.

"wow…" He said. "Look at the stars!"

"Yeah, I always loved going up here, it's a great place to stargaze, when I do so, of course." Dashie said, looking at the constellations. "If there ever was a romantic spot in the wide skies of Equestria, it's here, and it's the perfect place to fulfill this completely." She said, giving him her best bedroom eyes.

"I guess, I hope I don't get distracted by the stars though…" he said giggling and looking around.

She tackled him to the cloud ground, "Don't worry, I won't let you." She said with a devilish expression.

They began a more passionate kiss than the first they shared, exploring each other's bodies, it was one of the few times in a long time he regretted his pony form not having hands, he wanted to give her flanks a squeeze and feel them, but alas he couldn't. He could however play with her wing tips as they hardened and did once give a light strike (the equivalent of a light slap) to her flank, making her yip into his mouth in pain and pleasure. He soon felt a strong sensation on his length as her syrup began to drip onto it. They parted their kiss, and she found it was only at a semi.

"Huh, I guess a kiss isn't enough to get you up for your second of the night." Dashie said nonchalantly, "I'll fix that." She said before lightly licking the head and bobbing just a little before seeing it was at full.

"You know, for a virgin, you seem to have a nonchalant and experienced attitude towards this." Flash Examined.

"Just because you're a virgin doesn't mean you have no experience." She said, "I've just never had… well 'sex'." She said, gesturing air quotes around the word "sex".

"I don't get it." Flash looked confused.

She sighed and explained whilst playing a bit with his length to keep it up. "I believe you lose your virginity when a male puts his penis in your flower or plothole

"Wait, why would someone… Never mind." Flash put that thought in the 'do not touch unless really needed, for your own sanity' drawer of his mind.

"Now for the important last step before we can actually do this…" She got the packet from before from a cloud bowl she made to store it in.

"I was curious, what is that?" Flash asked.

"Heh, You're Joking Right? You've never seen a condom before?" Dash asked with a surprised but smug face.

"Well, not that, I've never seen… whatever that is, we don't have that material in our world." Flash looked at her blankly as he said

"oh, it's called latex. It's used in other things too, we're just using it for this." Dash said in response. "it protects against pregnancy and disease, let me put it on you."

She slipped the latex cover onto his length and began to take control,

"Get up now." She said, and he did as he was told.

She stood up and turned her back to him, "mount me, but don't stick it in."

"um, what?" Flash was slightly confused at her request.

Dashie was obviously not amused "ugh, you've seen your world's horses breed, right? Mount me like that."

"oh. I get it now" He laughed nervously before hopping on top of her. Maybe it was a disconnect between his human and pony biology, but something felt so right, but so wrong about the position. It was strangely comfortable and empowering to be over her, looking down slightly from being slightly taller and being generally over her. He began to feel her body heat on himself as they waited.

"Ok, now, PLEASE be gentle with me, it's my first time as I told you before." Rainbow seemed nervous.

"You know you honestly don't have to do this, if you truly want to we can stop here". Flash said, noticing the nervous tone she had.

Dash turned her head, giving him the most sincere eyes of emotion he had seen in a long time, "that is the sweetest thing anypony's said to me for a long time, but I think I'm ready for this. With You."

"O-o-ok… I guess I'm ready too" He said, lining himself up so he didn't poke her by accident. Let's have a count, in the last moments that these bodies are of the term 'virgin'.

"ok, strange, but ok." Dash replied.

* * *

"3…" Flash began

"2…" Dash continued

"1…" Flash replied further

"Now…" They said in unison as he thrust forward, breaking through her virginity and causing a gasp from both of them.

"Ok Don't move please" She began, "I need to get used to your size."

"Does it hurt?" Flash said with a nervous tone. "I don't want to hurt you."

"A little, but that's usual for losing your virginity, I'd assume." She seemed relatively nonchalant, though slightly pained.

"Ok." Flash replied.

They waited a while until Rainbow said, "You can move now. It doesn't hurt anymore."

And he began to move, he bit his lip at the strange and new sensation, it was different from the other sensations he had felt before, but he kept careful and relatively shallow until she'd give a word to go deeper.

Slowly but surely, They both got more comfortable, and Flash was able to go deeper and faster. He tried to keep control of his thrusts, not wanting to hurt her, but it was difficult. She was so tight. She had a vice grip that made him want to squeal.

'don't make a noise, at least keep some of your pride at the night's end' he thought.

Somehow she could almost hear his thoughts. 'oh, you really think I'm going to let you do that?' she thought herself.

She clenched on him. Making him let out a gasp.

He looked at her smug face and said, "I hate you sometimes." Before getting a devilish smile of his own.

Creating a flat plane of force the size of a hand with magic, he slapped her flank.

"Ow." Rainbow said.

"Don't be messing around like that then." Flash replied, smug as she was before.

After that he just continued thrusting, enjoying it the entire time.

"Ahh, that's good." he heard rainbow dash saying lightly.

"I'm happy to hear." Flash replied, "have any requests?"

She blushed hard, "Just keep going, maybe a little harder."

"As you wish." Flash said, going faster and harder with each stroke.

They each began to make noises as they continued.

"oh." Rainbow dash moaned. "Oh that's good, keep going".

"mmm of course I'll keep going" Flash replied.

He sped up more and more

"oh, that's good." Flash let out, having given up dignity a long time ago. "you're so… tight. For lack of a better term."

"thanks, but less talking, more bucking." She looked at him and said.

Rather than reply he just went harder and deeper.

"Ah ah ah ah ahhhah" Rainbow was making noises and moving back and forth in time with his thrusts.

"Oh, my…" Flash said, his heart racing and his body responding in every way and feeling he could feel.

"Ahhhhhhh…" Rainbow moaned, "I'm close…"

"Me too. I wish I wasn't." Flash said.

"Well, let's come together then." She said between pants.

"Ok" Flash said.

He began to move fast and hard to make this the best for both.

"AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH" Rainbow was almost screaming with each thrust.

"Agh…" Flash bit his lip. "I can't hold much longer…" he said between thrusts.

"That's fine, I'm going to cum soon." Dash said in a stuttering voice between her moans.

"I can't hold much longer, are you ready?." He asked in a slightly urgent voice.

"Y-y-y-yes!" Rainbow dash said, reveling in ecstasy.

He Thrust harder and faster than before, preparing for a finale.

"AHHHHHHHH I'm gonna!" She screamed before she released a torrent of liquid over his length and orbs.

Her scream, the warm feeling of her juices on him, the tightening from her climax, it all put him over the edge as he released. He felt the device doing its job containing his seed within it, but he still felt the rocking climax.

He seemed to be releasing a lot despite climaxing earlier that night. He had a feeling that the potion had something to do with it, but he didn't question it. He just rode his climax, taking in every second of bliss in afterglow.

* * *

Eventually he removed himself from his partner and laid down next to her.

"That… was…" He panted, completely at a loss for the last word.

"Awesome?" Dash randomly tossed in, surprisingly energetic, but still wiped out from that last orgasm.

"Yeah…" Flash began, "Awesome. Absolutely, Awesome."

They cuddled together, 2 lovers on a literal cloud nine. The world was gone and just the two of them were there. That was all that mattered.

"Could we do this again sometime?" Rainbow said sleepily.

Flash was slightly surprised, but answered the only way he knew how.

"Of course." He said, and they drifted off into sleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

Author's notes

Well, here goes nothing. Here's the first story from the wheel of lemons. I worked hard on it and hope it's good. SOOOOO SEND IN REQUESTS FOR FANDOMS TO PUT ON THE WHEEL!

PS: please don't kill me for making a clopfic.


End file.
